


Water Guns and Betrayal

by anderswrites



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos, Idk I'm really tired, Kissing, Literally just just fluff and messing around, Multi, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: Ship(s): Prinxiety (Romantic/Platonic), Platonic LAMPT, Platonic Analogical, Platonic RoyalityWarnings: None that I’m aware of!





	Water Guns and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Ship(s): Prinxiety (Romantic/Platonic), Platonic LAMPT, Platonic Analogical, Platonic Royality
> 
> Warnings: None that I’m aware of!

Virgil wandered outside, thankful he’d switched out his hoodie for a t-shirt for one in his life. It was the middle of the summer, and the heat was at its max. The air conditioner wasn’t working well, so everyone was spending time outside, hoping for some breeze and shade. 

Thomas and Logan were under an umbrella close to the house. Thomas was on his computer, probably writing something or other. Logan was reading, in the shade due to his pale skin. (“I never tan” he'd grumbled. “I only burn and freckle.”) Virgil was so glad he had darker skin; he rarely had to worry about burning. 

Patton and Roman were playing in an inflatable pool farther in the yard. They didn't seem to care that they looked like kids; splashing each other and shrieking at the cold water. In fact, maybe acting like children was the point. They seemed to be having fun. 

Virgil walked over to sit by Logan. He had also changed into a t-shirt. Logan put down his book, giving Virgil a questioning look.

“Not really my thing.” Virgil gestured to the pool where Patton was giggling, seeming to have just pushed Roman in. Logan nodded in understanding. Logan opened his mouth to respond when the world suddenly went wet.

Virgil spit water out of his mouth and pushed his now soaked hair out of his eyes. Logan was coughing, having had his mouth open at the time. There was laughing from behind the two of them. Logan and Virgil turned around slowly to see Roman and Patton high-fiving, a water gun in Roman’s hand. 

Virgil glanced at Logan, who was already looking at him. They reached a silent agreement, running to the pool to get a bucket. Then, they made a plan.

\--------------------

When Patton went inside to get some snacks, Virgil walked up to Roman.

“Hey, Virge,” Roman smiled nervously. “Sorry about before, I just-”

Virgil cut him off, leaning forward to kiss him. Roman jumped, startled, before relaxing into his embrace. Virgil stepped back, smiled, and then ran away. Roman opened his mouth to call after him, only for several gallons of water to get dumped on his head. 

Roman started chasing Logan across the grass, both screaming their heads off. Virgil was doubled over with laughter, and poor Patton was staring at the whole scene, a look of confusion on his face. Eventually, Roman caught up to Logan, tackling him. Virgil, still clutching his sides, fell on top of the pair. Patton shrugged, setting down the snacks and jumping on the pile.

“As fun as this is,” came Logan’s muffled voice from the bottom of the pile, “Can you all get off of me now?”


End file.
